


Up on the Roof

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [22]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Canon, Written Pre-Episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Damon finds Thackery on the roof, with a new friend.
Relationships: Damon Reznor/Male Traveler, Damon Reznor/Traveler
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319
Kudos: 5
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Up on the Roof

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'singularity'.

"Should have known you'd be up here." Damon's voice preceded his arrival at my side. "Carrot head said you'd hated being cooped up inside."

I nodded, a smile twitching at my lips as I remembered those happy months exploring the palace with Vexx. "That's one thing I enjoyed about traveling with you and the others: I got to see so much, learn so much."

"Good to know the trip wasn't a waste for-- what's that noise?" Damon straightened up from his comfortable slouch at my side.

Stifling a chuckle, I lifted my hand from the bundle of fur in my lap. "I believe it's called purring, Damon, from Snookums here."

"Snookums? Really, Thackery?" He stared at me in disbelief for a few moments before dropping his gaze to the ball of fur curled up in my lap.

I laughed as he sat down on the roof beside me and carefully offered his hand to the cat. "No, but it was worth it for your reaction."

"Smartass." Damon muttered, but held still as the cat lifted its sleek gray head and carefully sniffed at his extended hand.

With a soft 'mrp', the cat butted it's head against Damon's hand and he began to rub at the base of its ears. "You like me this way."

"Maybe." He shifted closer to me so he could continue petting the cat.

Smiling, I carefully shifted the cat into Damon's lap. "Meet Singularity."

"I-- what?" Damon stared at me and I inwardly cheered that I seemed to have caught him off-guard for once.

As the cat curled up in Damon's lap, I tucked myself against his side. "That's the cat's name."

"Why Singularity?" Even as he asked the question, he wound his arm around my waist, as if to hold me close, even though I'd amply demonstrated I'd no intention of leaving him.

Grinning, I kissed his cheek. "Why not?"

"You're getting too good at this, Prince," he muttered, and then shook his head. "I mean, King."

I shook my head. "Not yet. I haven't been crowned."

"Only a formality, really." Damon tilted my chin up so he could kiss me properly.

I gladly melted into his kiss, wishing we could stay up on the palace roof forever. When we had to part to catch our breath, I rested my head on his shoulder. "I never wanted it, you know."

"I know." He kissed the top of my head. "You _can_ refuse it."

Sighing, I rested my hand on Singularity's flank. "After everything I saw with you and the others, no, I can't. Not if I want to make a difference."

"Naïve," he muttered, but covered my hand with his. "I'll help. The others, too."

I smiled and lifted my head to kiss him again. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> When I realized Damon was a 'cat person', I _had_ to include that here.


End file.
